


Something Dark Is Coming {Written by @Thirium-Bae}

by Lt Cherry (your_taxidermy)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/Lt%20Cherry





	Something Dark Is Coming {Written by @Thirium-Bae}

<https://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1QdRzVt1DO6.mp3>


End file.
